The present invention relates to a mixture article for cleaning superficially-adhered substances, consisting of colloid material, resin, abrasive powders, stabilizer, fibers, and natural turpentine that are bonded together to form a mixture article having high density and high binding, cohesive and adhesive capacities as well; whereby, to clean superficially-adhered substances, the mixture article is easily exerted by wiping to remove substances toughly adhered onto a working surface, economically saving both time and energy for cleaning thereof.
Normally, if a car stays parking outdoors for a certain time, the car's surface finishes can easily get contaminated by substances stuck thereto, substances such as dust, sands, or other micro-particles that can hardly be cleaned by water only. One conventional way for easy cleaning (referring to FIG. 1) is to use water mixed with soap or detergent that is sprayed onto the car's surface finishes before a cleaning fabric or sponge is exerted to wipe away those superficially-bonded substances. However, this conventional method can only remove part of the micro-particles with lower adhesive ability, but fail to wipe away those micro-particles with higher adhesion. And this method can also cause scratches on the car's surface finishes. As a result, sandpaper is applied to remove those tough and superficially-bonded substances wherein the sandpaper abrades the car's surface finishes, which actually mars the car's surfaces while wiping those superficially-adhered substances away there-from. Recently, wax has been applied to ground the car's surface finishes so as to remove the substances bonded thereto. This method, however, also destroy the car's surface finishes to clean the hard-to-remove substances. Although the damage to the car's surface finishes is relatively lower than that caused by the sandpaper, this method also takes much longer time and energy as well. Furthermore, clay article A for cleaning purpose is seen on the market wherein the clay article A is equipped with the adhesive property to viscously grip the superficially-bonded substances. Although the clay article A can save more time than the wax in the cleaning job, the clay article A is equipped with an oily property and tends to stick onto the car's surface, leaving behind residues B thereon. Thus, cleaning liquid or detergent is required to clean the residues before water is applied to wash them away from the surface and cleaning fabric or sponge is used to wipe them clean, which not only wastes a lot of water but also causes pollution because of the detergent applied.
A Taiwan Patent with a Publication No. 1247801 discloses a mixture article 10 which can remove superficially-bonded substances 91 in a more efficient and convenient way. However, in the processing thereof, the mixture article 10 requires higher manufacturing temperature so as to bond various elements together. Consequently, the different elements are apt to generate chemical changes, and a great amount of exhaust will be emitted in the process. Besides, the high-temperature manufacturing process will uneconomically boost the cost of production as well.